our_endeavorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deepbeast
Deepbeasts, also known as the Crocotta, are large, aberrant beasts which are native to large bodies of water within the Underhollow. Their bodies are covered in tentacles, and they have a glowing lure on the top of their head, which they use to attract prey. Deepbeasts have two eyes, which are pitch black, except for two faintly glowing pupils. If a creature stares into the eyes of a Crocotta, they see unimaginable horrors, which may leave them physically scarred. Armor Class: '19 '''Hit Points: ' 180 (18d10+90) '''Speed: '''15 ft., swim 40 ft. '''Proficiency Bonus: +4 Damage Resistance: acid, poison; bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks Damage Immunities: psychic Condition Immunities: frightened Senses: darkvision 120 ft., passive perception 20 Languages: Deep Speech, telepathy 120 ft. Challenge Rating: 14 (11,500 XP) Abilities Traits Amphibious: The deepbeast can breathe air and water. Legendary Resistance (2/day): If the deepbeast fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead. Light Sensitivity: While in bright light, the deepbeast has disadvantage on attack rolls and Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight. Glowing Lure: The deepbeast has an enthralling, glowing lure adorning its head. This lure supernaturally attracts unsuspecting passersby. Creatures who see the glow must make a DC 16 wisdom saving throw or be instinctively drawn toward the lure. Probing Telepathy: If a creature communicates telepathically with the deepbeast, the deepbeast learns the creature's greatest desires if the deepbeast can see the creature. Siege Monster: The deepbeast deals double damage to objects and structures. Actions Multiattack: '' The deepbeast makes four tentacle attacks, each of which it can be replaced with one use of Bite. ''Tentacle: Melee Weapon Attack: +11 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. Hit: 15 (3d6 + 6) bludgeoning damage. If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a DC 14 Constitution saving throw or become diseased. The disease has no effect for 1 minute and can be removed by any magic that cures disease. After 1 minute, the diseased creature's skin becomes translucent and slimy, the creature can't regain hit points unless it is underwater. The creature is diseased for 1d6 hours. The diseased creature can breathe only underwater for the duration of the disease. Bite: Melee Weapon Attack: +11 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. Hit: 20 (4d8 + 4) piercing damage plus 4 (1d4+2) acid damage. Enslave: The deepbeast targets one creature it can see within 30 feet of it. The target must succeed on a DC 16 Wisdom saving throw or be magically charmed by the deepbeast until the deepbeast dies or until it is on a different plane of existence from the target. The charmed target is under the deepbeast's control and can't take reactions, and the deepbeast and the target can communicate telepathically with each other over any distance. Whenever the charmed target takes damage, the target can repeat the saving throw. On a success, the effect ends. No more than once every 24 hours, the target can also repeat the saving throw when it is at least 1 mile away from the deepbeast. Dreadful Glare: ''The deepbeast targets one creature it can see within 60 feet of it. If the target can see the deepbeast, it must succeed on a DC 16 Wisdom saving throw against this magic or become frightened until the end of the deepbeast's next turn. If the target fails the saving throw by 5 or more, the target also ages 1d10 × 5 years. A target that succeeds on the saving throw is immune to the Dreadful Glare of the deepbeast for the next 24 hours. Legendary Actions The deepbeast can take 3 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The deepbeast regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. ''Detect: The deepbeast makes a Wisdom (Perception) check. Tentacle Attack or Bite: The deepbeast makes one tentacle attack or uses its Bite. Psychic Drain: ''One creature charmed by the deepbeast takes 15 (3d6+6) psychic damage, and the deepbeast regains hit points equal to the damage the creature takes. Lair Deepbeasts typically make their lairs in underwater caves or other hard to reach locations. They store food and random odds and ends that they find or steal within their lair. Lair Actions When the deepbeast is in its lair, it has an opportunity at the beginning of each round to use a lair action. Only 1 action may be chosen at the start of each round, and no action may be used more than once until all of the others are expended. ''Aberrant Ground: The ground within the lair is doughlike difficult terrain. Each creature that starts its turn in that area, other than the deepbeast, must succeed on a DC 15 Strength saving throw or have its speed reduced to 0 until the start of its next turn. Spell Void: ''Spell magic no longer works within the lair for the duration of the round. ''Lair Tremor: A tremor shakes the lair. Each creature other than the deepbeast on the ground in that area must succeed on a DC 15 Dexterity saving throw or be knocked prone. Temporal Disruption: ''Time is slowed for each creature other than the deepbeast within the lair. The deepbeast gains two extra attacks. ''Collective Psychic Drain: Each creature other than the deepbeast must make a DC 15 constitution saving throw or take 10 (2d6+4) psychic damage, and the deepbeast regains hit points equal to the damage the creatures take. Category:NPC Category:Monster Category:Boss Category:Arcturus Category:Underhollow